left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
The AK-47 is an Assault Rifle variant in Left 4 Dead 2. It trades off the versatility of the Assault Rifle in return for enhanced stopping power, making it an excellent weapon for handling hordes of Common Infected and Tanks. On the downside, relative to the Assault Rifle, it has a slower fire rate, a smaller magazine capacity and, most noticeably, low accuracy. Official Description What this Soviet-made assault rifle lacks in accuracy, it makes up for in firepower. You can squeeze off these higher caliber rounds in single shots for ammo conservation, or room-clear with fully automatic fire.http://www.l4d.com/survivors/rochelle/ Tactics * The AK-47 can kill Common Infected with one or two shots (depending on the difficulty setting) making it an incredibly useful weapon for taking down hordes. * The slower firing rate on the AK-47 saves ammunition when picking off lone Common Infected. * The AK-47's ability to inflict a high level of damage makes it an excellent Tank-killing weapon. It cannot quite match the auto shotguns in damage per second but the weapon's greater range makes it the better weapon for killing Tanks in open spaces. * While the AK-47 has poor accuracy when moving and a heavy recoil causing loss of target acquisition, distant Infected can still be dispatched by taking careful aim and firing single shots or double-taps. Crouching before firing greatly increases the AK-47's medium- and long-range accuracy. * Shooting a Witch in the head with the AK-47 will stun her momentarily in the same way that a head shot from the Sniper Rifle does. If you are close enough, the AK's damage output will be sufficient to put her down. However, if you are too far, most of your shots will miss and you will be unable to kill her before she closes in and/or your magazine is empty. * The Laser Sight upgrade works best with the AK-47 since it transforms this weapon's accuracy, especially at medium and long ranges. Note that with a Laser Sight fitted, crouching does not improve accuracy over a standing position unless a player is shooting while moving. * Explosive and Incendiary ammo upgrades do not complement the AK-47 as well as they do the Assault Rifle, although the AK-47's ability to fire single and double-taps makes these ammunition types very effective with this weapon. * The Magnum pistol is a good secondary weapon to use with the AK-47 because this heavy pistol is an effective long-range weapon that compensates for the AK-47's range-accuracy shortcoming. However, if you can master firing it in semi-auto, the Magnum will be rendered redundant, though a useful backup. An exception to this is Realism, where the Magnum's superiority is unquestionable. Ordinary Pistols are not as effective in a pistol-sniping role, but they are still better at this than the AK-47 and so are good secondary weapons to consider when choosing the AK-47 as a primary weapon. * Melee weapons work well with the AK-47 in chapters featuring short ranges and confined spaces. This tactic is best applied with the Katana due to its long range and wide swing arc as well as its decent speed. * The AK-47's ability to fire single and double taps (by gently pressing the primary fire button) is one of its most useful features. When crouching to improve accuracy, its fine trigger control and heavy bullet makes the AK-47 a decent ranged weapon (even without a Laser Sight) meaning distant Smokers and Hunters can be taken down with the expenditure of only 3 or 4 cartridges. Crouching, using the double-tapping technique and aiming at the central body mass is enough to kill a Common Infected on Expert mode. Pros and Cons Pros * Excellent close range weapon that can easily kill any class of Infected. * Highest damage per second of all assault rifles. * A player who crouches before firing can easily hit targets at medium-long range without sights. * Slow rate of fire can help conserve ammo. * Can kill a tank with about 3 and a half magazines if all bullets connect (on Expert). * Able to fire single shots easily due to the slower rate of fire, and the power of individual shots is very high. greatly conserving ammo. * Attaching a Laser Sight will make the AK-47 one of the best weapons in the game, as it transforms the AK-47 into an accurate and hard-hitting weapon. * Works very well at taking out Tanks in wide open spaces, a task that is more difficult with a Shotgun variant. * Can kill Common Infected easily. * Works well with a Magnum because this pistol can compensate for the AK-47's poor accuracy at long ranges, while the AK can compensate for the Magnum's lack of crowd-clearing power at close range. * Can easily kill Special Infected at close range, and works best against Hunters and Smokers. * Works well if another Survivor is holding an Auto Shotgun, especially when facing a random Horde or a Tank on Advanced or Expert, although this combination lacks effectiveness versus distant targets. * Has a large bullet spread when firing on full automatic, which is a distinct benefit at short ranges when being mobbed by a horde. * Works best with some melee weapons, although players should take risk when pairing this with weapons such as the Crowbar. Cons * Frequent ammunition shortages will be experienced if controlled burst fire is not used. * Explosive ammo and Incendiary ammo are less effective compared to the same ammunition fired from shotguns and the M-16 Assault Rifle. * It has a relatively slow rate of fire and its high recoil makes it difficult to retain target acquisition; crouching helps but still remains a problem. * Has the largest bullet spread of any weapon except the shotguns and the M60. * When ensnared by a Smoker, a slow rate of fire and wide bullet dispersion makes it is difficult to kill him before being immobilized and dragged away. * In the absence of a laser sight, even when using burst shots it is quite inaccurate at medium and long ranges. * The Director may have a biased tendency to deny this weapon entirely in a single campaign, especially in Hard Rain. * Has a very high bullet spread when moving. * Has the lowest magazine size of all the Assault Rifle variants. * Crouching to fire constantly can hamper mobility and ability to position effectively in high-pressure scenarios. This isn't a gun to run around with as you shoot unless you have sights or your target is 3 feet away. Notes holding the AK-47.]] * Despite being named AK-47 in-game, it is actually based from the AKM, an upgraded version of the AK-47. * The real AK-47 and AKM have actually a firerate of about 600 shots per minute, which is much higher than in the game and not much slower than that of a real M16 assault rifle. * Like the Assault Rifle, the in-game magazine capacity is higher than the AKM's standard 30-round magazine. (A 40-round magazine exists for the RPK, which is a light machine gun based on the AKM.) * The AK-47's third-person reloading animation is the same as the M-16 Assault Rifle and the Combat Rifle, although the magazine, for obscure reasons, is never removed. about to load a new magazine into the AK-47]] * The AK-47 was rated 1st in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW Weapons on Machinima.com. * When held by a Survivor in third-person, the AK-47 ejects casings out the left side as opposed to the right in first-person. * The in-game model is using a Tapco polymer magazine, not a regular steel mag. References External Links AK-47 in action: & Category:Left 4 Dead 2